


Cold Noses

by mikimouze16



Series: One Action at a Time [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Free Verse, Hurt/Comfort, Service Dogs, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: Harry has help dealing with the trauma. Severus and Remus have a plan for his relatives.





	Cold Noses

It was silent in his room. 

Just the flipping of pages when the need to move on arose.

It was peaceful.

 

_ “It’s been a week,” She sipped her tea, “How is he doing?” _

 

He had taken to reading like a wildfire takes to dry grass.

While his eyes danced from on word to the next, he found himself busy.

To busy to think about his uncle.

 

_ “He’s quiet,” He adjusted the sleeves of his black robe. “Which is understandable.” _

 

If his nose was in a book his mind couldn’t wander.

It couldn’t remember the sounds of his bones snapping.

It couldn’t dwell on the sound of pained breaths. 

 

_ “He’s taken to reading, anything in sight, anything in reach.” The other man had added. _

 

So while he reads of spell to alter gravitational pull,

He ignored his memories of his uncle standing over him.

Something evil gleaming in his eyes.

 

_ “I’ve seen the darkness in his eyes, he seems to be struggling with suicidal thoughts.” The first said sullenly. _

 

He was so engrossed in his book that when he flipped the page, he couldn’t stop the yelp.

The wand in the man’s hand was transformed into a whip.

The blockade broke and his memories swarmed him. 

 

_ “How are his flashbacks?” She placed the cup on the saucer and stared at the two on the couch. _

 

He was against the wall, arms raised over his face.

Tears and blood mixed and trickled down his face. 

The pain was attacking from all angles.

 

_ “They put him in a dissociative state. A mind healer has been working with him every morning.” _

 

“Please, Ple-I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

He didn’t know what he was sorry for but the words tumbled from his lips.

A pathetic attempt to appease his angered uncle.

 

_ Her fingers tapped against her knee, “And his relatives?” _

 

Then he felt something cold and wet. 

A weird sensation on his face pulled him back to his body.

And he was looking into the eyes of a chocolate lab.

 

_ The two men shared a nasty grin before turning towards the woman with graying hair. _

 

Remus was suddenly at his side. 

He was whispering words of comfort as his dog rested her head on his thigh.

Severus was standing in the doorway with a pained expression. 

 

_ “Oh,” The dark haired man started, “we have plans for them.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. On Break again. I love getting the comments. I will always respond! Don't worry the Dursley's will feel the wraith of Remus and Severus. 
> 
> Another note, trauma is a lingering. Some people get over it. Other's can't due to what they went through. Harry isn't just going to be fine one day. He'll have to work hard, and even then it's a struggle.


End file.
